


Snowball Fights

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 7: Senku's Birthday!!, M/M, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: While it hadn’t turned into an outright party, everyone was still very excited for dinner, getting alcohol ready and stringing up bits of paper as streamers.Somehow, someone had managed to display a sign reading Happy Birthday! on it. He suspected Taiju and Yuzuhira being behind it.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> sengen week Day 7: Senku's birthday!! 
> 
> I'm almost too late posting this, lol. I got distracted in the middle of writing as I discovered Dr. Stone on the tv, so my son and me had to watch it (he loves it! I'm so happy!) and lost my train of thought so the ending is slapped together, lol. 
> 
> Please enjoy anyway!!

Senku yawned, ignoring the good natured banter going on behind him. 

Gen had woken everyone up, insisting on once again starting the new year by watching the sun rise. Despite the initial grumbling, everyone was soon on board as they made the trek to the same cliffside as last year. 

As they were now a larger group and no longer worried about how to finish making a cell phone in the stone age, they were a much livelier group than the past year as well. 

Usually, Senku was able to tune out the group of friends that he had acquired, their nonsense background noise to whatever project he was working on. 

Growing up with Taiju had many benefits. 

Senku had spent the past several days, staying late in the lab until Gen dragged him out, improving plans for the  _ Perseus _ , as well as making notes to keep the village running smoothly while they were off at sea. 

He was less than thrilled to be up, running on three hours of sleep, listening to the start of an impromptu party going on. He decided to blame everything on Gen, who stood beside him with a Cheshire grin. 

Asshole knew what he was doing. 

Senku glared at him while he just snickered, nudging him in the shoulder, nodding towards the rising sun. 

Everyone grew quiet, watching the sky turn colors, a quiet awe overtaking them. The knowledge that a new had started, how much life had changed. 

“Well then, Senku-chan!” Gen clapped his hands. “How shall we celebrate your birthday this year?” 

“Hah?” 

“Wait? What?” 

“Senku’s birthday? When?”

“Oh yeah!” 

“Last year we made him the observatory!” 

“No way! Really?” 

Senku tsked, “Really mentalist, it's not important.” 

“Wrong, Senku-chan” Gen wagged his finger, they ignored the gossiping around them. “As chief, it would be wrong not to celebrate your birthday and it sends the wrong message, especially with plans to leave once the ship is finished.” 

Senku grunted, never liking a huge fuss being made for his birthday. He’d always had something small, just him and his dad. Taiju and Yuzuhira joining them when they met.

Absently, they followed everyone down the mountain. Everyone knowing instinctively to let Gen convince Senku into celebrating, allowing the two privacy to talk. 

Gen continued, “Besides, it’s a good excuse to party and any party helps boost morale. Which we need a lot of during winter.” 

“We just celebrated Christmas. And Ryusui had that snowboarding race not too long ago. Before that was the snowman building contest. I think we’re good on morale, Gen.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Just a feast then, everyone in the dining hall. Plus a cake!” 

“Alright” Senku groaned. “But nothing else.” 

“Of course, Senku-chan~” Gen sang, already running off towards Francois to discuss what foods they had in stock. 

Senku pushed down the warm feeling settling in his chest. Gen wanting to do something for his birthday again was nice. He sighed, deciding everyone could take the day off, heading for his hut to take a nap. 

\---

The day of his birthday dawned bright and clear, a fresh blanket of gently falling snow covering the ground. 

While it hadn’t turned into an outright party, everyone was still very excited for dinner, getting alcohol ready and stringing up bits of paper as streamers. 

Somehow, someone had managed to display a sign reading  _ Happy Birthday! _ on it. He suspected Taiju and Yuzuhira being behind it. 

Senku couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed, however, despite very little work getting done. 

He wouldn’t admit to hiding in the observatory, but that's exactly what he was doing, leaning against the open window, watching everyone below. 

The entire village had wished him a happy birthday as soon as he’d stepped out of his hut and honestly he wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

Senku had never understood why people felt the need to make a big deal about their day of birth. It was merely another day to him, though he was happy to celebrate others’ birthdays with them. 

He pulled himself away from the window, deciding to go over some plans even if no other work would get done for the day. 

Soon enough he lost himself in the various projects needing to be done, going over formulas and blueprints on how to build everything. 

Warmth spread across his back, along with a weight pressing into his shoulder as Gen peered over him to see what he was working on. Senku ignores him, use to his nosiness, not thinking twice about Gen’s need to be directly in his space. 

“Senku-chan~” 

He grunts, fixing a mistake in the blueprints. 

“Sen-ku-chan~” 

“Hmm?” 

He knows there’s a problem, but he can’t see why, his eyes going blurry from staring at it for so long. He feels Gen shift behind him and then a pair of lips brushing softly against the nape of his neck. Senku jerks, heart racing, causing Gen to take a step back. 

“You alright, Senku-chan?” Gen tilts his head curiously, an innocent smile on his face. 

One hand covering his neck, Senku stares at him suspiciously, he breathes through his nose, calming the slight panic that rose within him.    
  


“Fine” He says, beginning to rub his neck, forcing back the phantom touch of another. “What is it?” 

Gen narrowed his eyes, clearly debating on asking or not. “You’ve been in here for hours. Come play with us!” 

Senku glances out the window, surprised to see how late it had gotten, despite the clock in his head telling him it had been five hours since he’d started working. 

Deciding he could use a break, not to mention he was incredibly thirsty, Senku nodded. “Yeah. Alright.” 

Gen clapped as they headed towards the entrance. He paused, shifting awkwardly. 

“I don’t….” 

“Hmm?” 

Senku sighed, finally bring his hand down from his neck. “I don’t care for my neck being touched suddenly. Brings back memories.” 

Gen stiffened beside him. “Ah. Yes, that’s right. I apologize. I’ll be more careful next time. Let you know ahead of time, hm?” 

“Yeah. That’ll be fine.” 

“Alright!” Ryusui snapped his fingers, as they hit the bottom. “Now we can determine teams.” 

“Teams? Teams for what?” Senku asked, arms crossed. 

“Snowball fight!” Taiju screamed. 

“Nope!” He swirled around, ready to head back inside the observatory. They groaned behind him, calling him back. 

He groaned, “Fine! I call Taiju, Kohaku, and Ukyo though.” 

“The fuck?” Ryusui yelped, as the three called immediately went to Senku’s side with smirks. “I want Gen, Nikki, and Yuzuhira then!”

“Is it even fair for one team to have best eyes and best hearing?” Chrome asked, as Senku and Ryusui called out the rest of their teammates. Ginro shrugged, smiling gleefully as he was called on Senku’s team. 

Each side took time to build a small fort, gathering snowballs and making a strategy before starting the First Stone World Snowball War, which became a free-for-all within five minutes as Magma grew annoyed, picking up Ginro and throwing him at Yo. 

Scowling, Kinro threw a snowball at him, Magma ducked and it hit Nikki instead, who fell into Chrome, knocking down a portion of their fort. 

Senku smirked, following a sneaking Gen behind some rocks, watching him make a pile of snowballs. 

“Hey mentalist.” 

“Huh?” Gen looked up just as Senku lobbed a snowball in his face. 

Gen sputtered, falling into the pile of snowballs he’d just made. “Senku-chan!” 

He laughed, not seeing Gen get up to body slam him into the snow. They wrestled, shoving as much snow as they could down each other’s shirts. 

“Hey lovebirds.” 

They paused, eyes widening as an onslaught of snowballs hit them, laughter erupting from their traitorous friends. 

The two popped out of the snow, scowling. Luckily for all involved, Francois appeared, announcing dinner was ready. 

Wet and exhausted, they all went to change clothes so they wouldn’t get sick before heading to the dining hall. They ate, drank, and laughed. Singing loudly and off-key, as the cake was brought out. 

Slowly, they began trailing out of the hall and to their homes, cleaning their own little areas so as not to leave a huge mess to clean up the next day. 

Senku and Gen walked quietly beside each other, content in the sleepy silence around them. 

“Did you enjoy your birthday, Senku-chan?” Gen asked, pausing outside his hut. 

Senku watched his breath condensing in the cold air, “Yeah. I really did.” He reached up, pressing a firm kiss to Gen’s cheek. “Night, mentalist.” 

“What?” Gen held a hand to his cheek, eyes wide. “Senku-chan!” 

Senku snickered, waving a hand behind him as he walked towards the chiefs hut.

Gen scowled at his retreating back, “Asshole.” A smile twitching at his lips. 

“Happy birthday, Senku-chan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENKU!!


End file.
